MegaToon1234 Lawl Fighters
is one of MegaToon1234's Lawl games done in Weebly. Playable Characters Round 1 (The Beginning Era) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) *Geo Guy (Geo’s World) *Vaporeon (Pokemon) *Animated Misty (Pokemon (Anime)) *Kritter (Donkey Kong) *Flain (Mixels) (Remade moveset) *Erica Schwartzon (Koshi Yuko) *Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob) *SB Knuckles (Sonic Boom) *Leo Dooley (Lab Rats) *EEA Meta Knight (Kirby/Elijah’s Epic Adventure) *8-Bit Rambo (Rambo (NES)) *MAD Rayman (MAD/Rayman) (Joke) *Toon Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at ‘Ya!) *MT1234 Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/MegaToon1234-verse) *Space Invaders *Birdo (Super Mario) *Kiddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *Khameleon (Mortal Kombat) (With Chameleon (her male counterpart) as her alternate costume) *Icebat (Uglydolls) *Clovis (Dragon Buster) *Classic Tails (Classic Sonic Games) *Ed (Tonic Trouble) *Sam-I-Am (Dr. Seuss) *Invader Zim *Kart Yoshi (Kart Fighter/Yoshi) *Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) *Christoph Chelios (KCW) *Guidance Palutena (Kid Icarus/Super Smash Bros. 4) Round 2 (Battling for Justice Era) *Panda Prince (DKC Bootlegs) (Either Semi-Joke or Regular Joke) *Saria (Legend of Zelda) *Dino Rang (Skylanders) *Ninjini (Skylanders) *Freeze Blade and Rubble Rouser (Skylanders) (Tag-team) *Maskermind (Skylanders) *Jessica (Dragon Quest) *OVA Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) *Rambi (Donkey Kong) *Wild Woody *Janne D’Arc (World Heroes) *Gaijin Goomba *Dorkly Mario (Dorkly/Super Mario) *Neopolitan (RWBY) *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Spider-Man (Marvel) *Olaf (Frozen) *60s Batman *King Koopa (Super Mario Bros. Cartoons) *Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Anna Parkers (Kenneth1chase's Youngguns Hockey League) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) *Computero Botbolt (MegaToon1234-verse) *Sophia Sammy (MegaToon1234-verse) *Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) *Lyra (Pokemon) *Bad Mr. Frosty (ClayFighter) *Henry (Fire Emblem) *Helicopter Man (Happy Wheels) *Cool Spot (7-Up) Round 3 (Dueling Forces Era) *MK2 Jade (Mortal Kombat 2) *Angela (Seiken Densetsu 3 (Secret of Mana 2)) *Toon Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong/MT1234 Sketches) *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *Pingu *Unknown second tag-team fighter Round 4 (An Battle for Action Era) TBA Round 5 (The Grand Finale Era) TBA Possible Characters *8-Bit Hammer Bro. (Super Mario Bros. (NES)) *Half-Gender (OC) (Joke) *Certain Skylanders: Giants Regular Core Skylander *Certain Skylanders: Swap-Force Regular Core Skylander *Certain Skylanders: Trap Team Regular Core Skylander *Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) (Duck Hunt Duo-like team) *Lumalina the Dark Galaxy Princess (Miiverse) *Azura (Fire Emblem) *Unknown fighter from an former Lawl game *Someone from the previous Empty Slots who didn't win yet *Ranamon (Digimon: Frontier) *Baby Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) *G3.5 Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony G3.5) *Starsong (My Little Pony G3.5) *George Shrinks (George Shrinks) DLC Lawl Guest Stars Normal Smash Bros. Lawl *AVGN *Billy Mays (Oxi Clean) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Weird Al *Dr. Robotnik (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Best Hercules (Phoenix Games' Hercules Movie) *J. Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man) *Ib Super ARC Bros. Brawl *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) More coming soon... Lawl with Garterbelt 4 *Segway Guy (Happy Wheels) *Casi (Ape Escape) More coming soon... Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl *Hilda (Pokemon) More coming soon... Elite Warrior Battle Royale *Chrom (Fire Emblem) More coming soon... Smash Bros. Lawl Toon *Garfield *EG Twilight (Equestria Girls) *Steve (Minecraft) *Amethyst van der Troll (Trollz) *Milky Way (Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls) *The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) (Pony form) *Tom and Jerry (Tag-team) *Sunky the Hedgehog (Sunky the Game) The Lawl Before Time *Gex the Gecko More coming soon... From Special Features Super ARC Bros. Brawl *Fiona Blazela (Steven Star/Shadow's Spoon) *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) (Pony form) *Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong) *Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong) *Lana (Hyrule Warriors/Legend of Zelda) *Machoke (Pokemon) Sidekick Summons (W.I.P.) Sidekick Summons are characters that you summon by pressing Down + Select to attack for you, depending on who you play as. *MT1234 Link (Legend of Zelda/MegaToon1234-verse) *Shy Guy (Super Mario) *Kart Bowser (Bowser the Shorty Koopa King) (Kart Fighter/Super Mario) *OVA Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) Non-Playable Characters Announcers *SSB4 Announcer *Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) *Honest Trailer Narrator *Perch Perkins (SpongeBob) *Ray the Flying Squirrel (Classic Sonic Games) *Jim Cummings (Real-life) *Christopher Lloyd (Real-life) *Haruna (DreamMix TV World Fighters) Hazards TBA Cameos *Polterpup (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *Alternate Timeline Black Mage/Hobo Black Mage (Final Fantasy) Roster Notes *+ = Unlockable *- = Joke Character *@ = Semi-Joke Character Round 1 *Row 1: Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234), Geo Guy+, Flain, Erica Schwartzon+, EEA Meta Knight, Kart Yoshi+ *Row 2: Vaporeon, Animated Misty+, Kritter, Toon Dedede+, MT1234 Donkey Kong+, Kiddy Kong *Row 3: Sonia the Hedgehog, SB Knuckles, MAD Rayman-, Classic Tails+, Manic the Hedgehog+, Christoph Chelios *Row 4: Squidward, Leo Dooley, Birdo, Icebat, Sam-I-Am, Guidance Palutena+ *Row 5: 8-Bit Rambo+, Space Invaders, Khameleon+, Clovis+, Ed+, Invader Zim+ Round 2 *Row 1: Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6), Computero Botbolt, Sophia Sammy, Lyra (Pokemon)+, Henry (Fire Emblem), Helicopter Man *Row 2: Panda Prince-/@, Gaijin Goomba, Wild Woody, OVA Sonic, Carol Tea, Cool Spot *Row 3: Saria, Jessica, Rambi, Janne D’Arc+, Dorkly Mario+, Bad Mr. Frosty *Row 4: Dino Rang+, Ninjini, Freeze Blade and Rubble Rouser, Maskermind, Neopolitan, Jon Arbuckle+ *Row 5: Spider-Man, Olaf (Frozen)+, 60s Batman+, King Koopa, Rexy (Jurassic Park)+, Anna Parkers+ DLC Roster TBA Special Features (The Other DLC Roster) TBA Stages *Elijah’s Computer Room (Real-Life) *Cerulean City (Pokemon Red and Blue) *The Scrapyard (Sonic Boom) *MAD Rayman's House (MAD/Rayman) *Birdo's Dream World (Super Mario) *Jungle Zone (Sonic 1 (8-Bit)) *Cyber City Zone (Sonic 2 (Beta)) *Desert Palace Zone (Sonic 3 (2-Player Competition Mode)) *Planet Freedom (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) Stage Gallery IMG_1334.JPG|Elijah's Computer Room Cerulean_City_anime.png|Cerulean City Cyber_City_Zone_Stage.png|Cyber City Zone 3b8e26_8b272d791eabb1f6994f30ee98384e0b.png_1024.png|Desert Palace Zone Assist Trophies *Mini Pac (MegaToon1234-verse/Concept Art Heroes) *Sainted Sailor (Geo’s World) *Tracey Stekchit (Pokemon (Anime)) *Krusha (Donkey Kong Country) *SB Metal Sonic (Sonic Boom) *MAD Globox (MAD/Rayman) *Mouser (Super Mario) *Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at ‘Ya!) *Classic Eggman (Classic Sonic Games) *Kart Toad (Kart Fighter/Super Mario) *OVA Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA) *??? (ClayFighter) *Sherry McBusty (OC) *CL98 Pinocchio (CL98 YTP: Star Shrek: The Next Generation) *8-Bit Kart Mario (Mario Kart/Super Mario Maker) *Agri Birds Blue Bird (Agri Birds) *THX Logo (THX) *Cursing Minion Toy (McDonald's Happy Meal/Minions) Enemies and Bosses Classic Mode Bosses *Any Giant version of any playable fighter *Any Metal version of any playable fighter *Fighting Scribble Team (Original) *The Miiverse Administrator (Miiverse/Parody of the Terminator (I think)/Final boss of Classic Mode) Story Mode Bosses See them in here. Enemies See them in here. Modes (W.I.P.) *Classic Mode *Story Mode: Attack on Subspace *Gameshow Mode (Inspired by this.) *All-Star Mode *V.S. Mode **Regular Smash Fight (Up to 4 players) **Super Smash Fight (Up to 8 fighters) **Ultra Smash Fight (Up to 12 fighters) **Mega Smash Fight (Up to 16 fighters) Tag Team List *With Users Like These (Elijah Eubank & Geo Guy) *Water-Type Warriors (Vaporeon & Erica Schwartzon) *Waifus from the Past of Any People (Animated Misty & Saria) *Rousing Reptiles (Kritter & Kart Yoshi) *Hot and Cold (Flain & Icebat) *Rocking Sibling Hedgehogs (Sonia the Hedgehog & Manic the Hedgehog) *With Tentacles of Theirs' (Squidward & ???) *Codec BroSista (SB Knuckles & Guidance Palutena) *Sci-Fi & Guns (Leo Dooley & 8-Bit Rambo) *Sharpest Swordsmen (EEA Meta Knight & Clovis) *Oddball Parodies (MAD Rayman & MT1234 Donkey Kong) *Bad Nintendo Toon Kings (Toon Dedede & King Koopa) *Alien Fighters (Space Invaders & Invader Zim) *Transgender Maniacs (Birdo & ???) *Animal Toddlers (Kiddy Kong & Classic Tails) *The Ninja Women (Khameleon & Ninjini (Get it?)) *Comic Masters (Ed & Sam-I-Am) *Boxers & Wrestlers (Christoph Chelios & ???) *Bootlegged Knock-offs (Panda Prince & ???) *Weapon Reptiles (Dino Rang & ???) *Two Duos, One Team (Freeze Blade and Rubble Rouser & ???) *Psychic Power! (Maskermind & ???) *Busty Warriors (Jessica & Janne D'Arc) *Different Adaption Duplicates (OVA Sonic & Dorkly Mario) *Animals with Four Feet Unite! (Rambi & ???) *Marking Their Sketches (Wild Woody & Jon Arbuckle) *Kung-Fu/Ninja Team (Gaijin Goomba & ???) *Females with Smashingness (Anna Parkers & Sophia Sammy) *Twice of the Bestest Buds (Gannon Scheer & ???) *Clay Fighters (Bad Mr. Frosty & ???) Japanese Translations of Playable Characters (W.I.P.) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) - エリヤユーバンク（メガトゥーン1234）(Eriyayūbanku (megato~ūn 1234)) *Geo Guy - ジオガイ (Jiogai) *Vaporeon - シャワーズ (Showers) *Animated Misty - アニメかすみ (Anime kasumi) *Kritter - クリッター (Kurittā) *Erica Schwartzon - エリカ·シュワルツ (Erika· Shuwarutsu) *Sonia the Hedgehog - ソニア·ザ·ヘッジホッグ (Sonia· za· hejjihoggu) *Squidward Tentacles - イカ区触手 (Ika-ku shokushu) *SB Knuckles - ソニックトゥーンナックルズ (Sonikkuto~ūn'nakkuruzu) *Leo Dooley - レオドゥーリー (Reodo~ūrī) Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:MT1234LF